Silent Metal Ronin: The Witch's Familiar
by DarkChuck
Summary: With Megatron and the Decepticons gone, Soundwave no longer has a master or a purpose. Escaping the Shadowzone, he's sent to a new Earth, and is critically damaged upon landing. After making a deal with an immortal C.C., he's reborn as Soundblaster, but is forced to serve her. While doing so, he finds work opportunities from both the Black Knights and Britannia to help him survive.
1. Prologue

**Hey, I know I said that I would upload this after I got the second chapter done. But some things came up that's taking me longer to finish it. It will be uploaded soon, either tonight or tomorrow. So until then, here's Silent Metal Ronin: the Witch's Familiar.**

Prologue: Trouble with Portals

For a long time he waited in this hellish dimension, so painfully long.

Ever since his imprisonment by those wretched humans, Soundwave had done almost everything to get out of this "Shadowzone", only to meet with failure again and again. All the while he saw his master, Megatron, perish by the hands of the Autobots' scout, Bumblebee. And he was there when the Autobots revived Cybertron, an honor that should have rightfully belonged to the Decepticons.

Soundwave was also there when Megatron was revived and possessed by Unicron, the Cybertronian god of chaos. Though he was relieved when his master got regain control of his form once more, he soon felt unsure of himself when Megatron declared the Decepticons are no more. While Soundwave still believed that Megatron had his reasons for this (after all his body was possessed by Unicron and Primus knows what he did to Megatron's mind), he couldn't help but feel a part of himself furious about it. He dedicated his spark to the cause and now all that hard work resulted was in vain. But Megatron has given his final order and Soundwave, being Megatron's most loyal, obeyed it. Though now he wondered what he will do now that it is all over.

That was what really bugged him. Without the Decepticon cause being his purpose in life, what was now? He definitely wouldn't join the Autobots, not by a long shot. Maybe join Megatron in his exile. After all, he has no intention disobey his master's, or now ex-master's, command and takeover the Decepticons like Starscream would. Soundwave wondered what happened to him and Shockwave. He lost track of them during the whole Unicron event. Not that Soundwave cared; it was something he did to keep himself busy while being stranded in this shadowy dimension. Soundwave decided to clear his thoughts and focused back on escaping his imprisonment.

After finding out there was a way to pick up a signal on the other side, Soundwave began to do some calculations and formed a plan. Using the signals he would try to reconnect to the Nemesis' spacebridge controls, as they were still functional. But to get the signal strong to work he theorized that someone would have to activate it in order for him to connect and create a bridge to replicate the same instance that sent him here. While that might sound simple enough, the whole plan was a gamble. The chances of the cross-bridge event working and sending him back were slim at best. It could very backfire on him and blow up in his face, or worse.

But time was of the essence, and Soundwave was running low on energon. He was able to siphon some from Laserbeak, but that would only delay the inevitable unless he got out. So Soundwave decided the risks were acceptable, and waited for the right moment when one would activate the bridge technology. Fortunately, after watching the Autobots on his side of reality, he knew that Ratchet was scheduled to return to Earth and continue working with its government. Soundwave had been waiting patiently when right on time the Autobot medic walked into the bridge with Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Jazz who was one of the recently returned Autobots.

"Are you sure you have to go back, we could use your expertise in our efforts to rebuild Cybertron." Bumblebee asked.

"Knock Out is more than a decent medic. Besides, I feel that I'm needed more back on Earth with Unit: E." the old medic replied.

"Alright then, in that case let the guys know we said hello."

"Of course, maybe you should visit them sometime; the summer season was starting before I left."

"Maybe another time Ratchet, Cybertron isn't going to rebuild itself. Ain't that right Jazz?" said Bulkhead

"Mhm, you got that right. Been nice seeing you Ratchet, hope to see you again." Jazz replied

"Same to you, glad to see you're still online. Maybe next time we could trade more stories."

Soundwave began to become impatient with the long goodbyes. The medic was finally here now, how much longer would he have to wait till someone open up the bridge!

Apparently not much longer as Arcee began to log in the coordinates and activate the bridge.

 _"Now."_ thought Soundwave as he began to connect with the bridge controls. Just as the spacebridge opened, so did another. The Autobots began to slowly move back as the two portal merged into one.

"What's going on? Where in the name of the Allspark did that second bridge come from?" Ratchet yelled.

"I don't know! Someone else is opening a bridge over here!" Arcee responded as she looked over the controls.

"But who else could be bridging on Cybertron?" Bulkhead asked.

Their question was soon answered when they saw a familiar body shape running through the combined bridges.

"Soundwave?!" Ratchet gasped

"Scrap, Arcee shut it off!" Bumblebee yelled.

"Can't, the controls are locked." Arcee responded as the others got into combat stance and armed their blasters.

However, the room shook and the portal started to become erratic. Soundwave was almost out of the portal when he felt suction coming behind him. Taking a quick glance behind himself, he saw that the bridge was collapsing, becoming a singularity. The others saw and felt it too, and began holding on for dear life. Ratchet, who was closest to the portal, was slowly being pulled in. Jazz, thinking quickly, used his grapple beam to hook onto him. But before Ratchet could give his thanks he was grabbed by Soundwave, who used all of his strength to tackle him.

The old medic tried to throw the determined Decepticon off of himself but Soundwave had a tight grip on him. Soundwave would be damned if he was going to lose newfound freedom. But the weight of the two began to take a toll on Jazz, whose grapple was on the verge shutting off.

"I don't know how long I can hold!"

All seemed lost, until Bumblebee noticed a familiar pole-like item sticking into the console that was next to the one he was holding onto. It was the Immobilizer, or what was left of it after Knock Out broke it during when Starscream tried to take over the Nemesis. But he wouldn't need its function for what he had in mind. Grabbing the broken staff, Bumblebee holds it like a javelin and takes aim.

"Ratchet! Think fast!" he yells before launching it.

Ratchet notices and elbows Soundwave in the gut, making enough space for the makeshift spear to hit its target.

The world around Soundwave suddenly went still as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Looking down he sees a metal pole piercing his chest, missing Laserbeak but hitting his vital components. He soon lost consciousness and his grip on Ratched loosened. As he did, he was sucked into the collapsing portal. With Soundwave gone, Jazz was able to keep a hold Ratchet.

The Autobots kept holding for their lives when the portal finally caved in and vanish. Now over, they took a minute to breathe and collect their wits.

"Thanks Bumblebee, thought I was a goner there for a minute."

"No need to thank me, just be glad that actually worked" the scout replied.

"How did he get out of the Shadowzone?" Bulkhead asked.

"I think the better question is where did he get sent to?" Jazz replied as they all looked where the bridge, that Soundwave emerged and got sucked back into, was momentarily ago.

* * *

Location: Shinjuku Ghetto, Area 11 (formerly Japan)

Time: March 21st, 2017 a.t.b.

What started as a terrorist incident soon became a genocidal bloodbath.

It first started when a couple of terrorist, two members of a Japanese resistance group, had stolen a truck said to be containing a capsule of poison gas. They were soon pursued by the police, who were soon called off as the military intervened, sending gunships and Sutherland knightmares to apprehend the terrorists and retrieve the capsule. During the pursuit, one of the fighters launched an old Glasgow knightmare to fight them off. However, during the fight, the truck was forced off the highway and into Shinjuku's subways.

Eventually the truck got stuck and was found by one of the soldiers sent to find it. In it he found the capsule and a student civilian, who was actually a childhood friend of his. The truck crashed earlier during the pursuit into a construction zone, he was nearby when it happened and went to investigate. He fell in it when the truck began move again into the highway. Before they could converse further, the capsule opened and revealed inside it a girl tied up in a straitjacket. Before they could completely untie her, Clovis's Royal Britannian Guard arrived on the scene.

Seeing the capsule opened and its contents revealed, the Royal Guard commander ordered the soldier to exterminate the witness and bring in the girl. The soldier wouldn't follow it, as he didn't believe in shooting civilians. The commander then shot him and was about to shoot the student when the driver pressed the self-destruct button, blowing up the truck. During the blast the student, carrying the girl, ran off. The commander then reported to his superiors about what happened.

Upon hearing the update Clovis La Britannia, Third Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire and Viceroy of Area 11 (formerly Japan), ordered the destruction of the Shinjuku Ghetto and all of its inhabitants. Soon knightmares, tanks, and gunships were deployed, eliminating any Elevens (what the Japanese were called now) within the city. Soon men, women, and children were slaughtered to keep word from spreading about the girl from the capsule, a girl that was part of a secret research project overseen by the prince no less.

However during the massacre, something unexpected happened.

High in the atmosphere that no one could see, a portal opened and out of it came an unconscious Soundwave, who was now plummenting towards Shinjuku. The Decepticon soon struck the ground, creating a shock wave throughout the ghetto. Once it subsided, everyone was in confusion as to what just happened. Inside the G-1 base, Clovis and his staff were getting back on their feet and trying to collect their wits.

"What in the name of Britannia was that?!" Clovis demanded, he was still in shock from the experience.

"I don't know my lord! Men, damage report!" said General Bartley Asprius, a loyal servant of Clovis and the project leader of Clovis's "Code R Research Team".

One of the command staff checked the tactical map on the table. "Everything is still functioning. According to the map the quake caused significant damage to this quadrant of the ghetto here, taking out our units within it. Everything outside it seems to be minor and no units were lost."

"Have a unit to investigate the crash site and all other units to continue with their orders, find the girl and eliminate the ghetto's inhabitants." Bartley commanded.

"And tighten the perimeter! No doubt what just happened will attract attention here. Make sure no one gets into Shinjuku, including more troops. I don't want anymore attention being brought here until we are finished." Clovis added, sitting back on his throne.

"Yes your highness!" the staff replied as they rushed to relay orders to the troops.

The bloodshed continued as the knightmares quickly went to work to cover up the incident before the media could arrive. At the same time, the Japanese resistance led by Kaname Oghi were also getting back on their feet.

"What the hell was that?" Shinichirō Tamaki shouted.

"An earthquake?" Noami Inoue guessed.

"I don't think so, it looked like something fell out of the sky and impacted on the other side of the ghetto." Kallen pointed out.

"She's right, I'm getting word from the Sutherland's comms that it's exactly that and there's a crater now over there. A squad or two are being sent to investigate." Lelouch told them over the radio, none of them knowing who he was. Though known as the Ashford Academy student Lelouch Lamperouge, in actuality he was the exiled former prince Lelouch vi Britannia, who has recently gained the power of Geass and had given the rebels a train full of Sutherlands to fight back.

"If that's the case, then what hit us?" Oghi wondered as he and several others stared the smoke that was rising in the distance. Little did they know that a new arrival had come and would change the course of history of their world.


	2. The Bird, the Witch, and the Contract

Chapter 1: The Bird, the Witch, and the Contract

Deep below the levels of the Shinjuku Ghetto Soundwave lay battered on the ground, scorched from his free fall through the bridge event. Though in stasis, he looked offline from any Cybertronian's point of view. Not one pulse seemed to emanate from the Decepticon communications chief/spymaster. Laserbeak on the other hand…

 _Laserbeak status: Online… energon level 50%..._

 _Host status: critical… initiating emergency self-eject…_

 _Operation: Revival…_

Soundwave's chest plate soon ejected and transformed into his most faithful minicon, Laserbeak. Once transformed, he began to work. Laserbeak swiftly removes the pole that stuck into his master's chest and immediately begins soldering the wound before anymore energon leaked out. Afterwards, he begins scanning his master's vitals. Soundwave was extremely low on energon and the damage to his body was had become so severe that he not only would he need a new alt-mode; he may need even a new body. To repair him might even take weeks, but from the look of his vitals, he didn't have that much amount of time left. But nonetheless, Laserbeak was determined to restore his master as soon as possible. Completing his scans, he begins to fly up to the surface.

He knew before even rising out of the crater that he and his master were no longer on Cybertron. The architecture around matched more those found on Earth. Had the bridge sent them to Earth once again? It would seem so, but something was off. The signals he was picking up were slightly different than the ones he would detect on that world. As he rose out from the crater, his surroundings definitely look like that of Earth, but his suspicions still didn't subside.

Flying as he did, he started taking surveillance of the area. Studying the environment, as well as finding a suitable alt-mode for his master. He was also trying to pick any energy signals similar to that of energon. If this was indeed Earth, there should hopefully be some of it somewhere. Unfortunately, none could be detected for miles. However, he was picking up strange ones coming from all around him. As Laserbeak flew farther, he found not the source of the weird readings but something much troublesome.

Apparently Laserbeak and his master had landed in a middle of war zone it would seem. Upon closer inspection, that soon wasn't the case. His optics zoomed in on the action and discovered not a battle, but a massacre.

 _"It looks as though the humans were being exterminated by… Cybertronians? No, not Cybertronians, there isn't any spark signatures coming from them. But what are they? Drones? I must get close and investigate."_ Laserbeak, being careful not to be spotted, flew near one of them and began scanning it.

 _"Definitely not drones, but bipedal war machines operated by humans no less! Since when did these disgusting organics become this technologically proficient?! Furthermore, since when did they begin exterminating their own kind? No matter, whatever is transpiring here will have to be looked into later. Master Soundwave will want to hear this."_ As Laserbeak quickly finished scanning the bipedal mecha however, one of the knightmares nearby noticed Decepticon and quickly aimed.

"JENSON! BOGEY ON YOUR SIX! BOGEY ON YOUR SIX!"

The scanned Sutherland quickly turned around and opened fire, but Laserbeak was quick to dodge and immediately flew off.

 _"Fools, never announce your enemy's presence."_ He said to himself. Quickly, he flew around and promptly began firing his lasers on them. Apparently their armor doesn't hold up well against concentrated energy blasts, much to Laserbeaks glee.

"LESLIE SQUAD TO COMMAND! LESLIE SQUAD TO COMMAND! UNDER FIRE FROM UNIDENTIFIED FLYING HOSTILE! NEED REINFORCE- AAAHH!"

Laserbeak quickly cut down the last one. However, even though he was able to scramble their signals, he knew from their designs that each was traced by IFF tags placed inside their components. Scrambled or not, they will notice a unit has gone down. Laserbeak soon flew off to complete his tasked at hand before more enemy combatants showed up.

* * *

"Yes. We'll keep searching for her." Bartley replied.

Either way, I want her captured, dead or alive." Clovis commanded.

"General! Leslie squad just dropped out of radar!"

"What?!" Bartley quickly looked at the display where Leslie was moments ago. What was more unsettling was that it was not too far where the crater was.

"Send aerial unit 6 to investigate!" Bartley ordered.

"Right away sir!" the operator soon sent the new orders and coordinates to one of the VTOL units nearby.

* * *

In an abandoned street, Laserbeak began scanning nearby cars that haven't been damaged. As much as it is tempting to scan one of the flying vehicles, it would bring to much attention, especially since his master's stealth capabilities were beyond repair thanks to the impalement. Besides, with the these alt-modes scans and the data collected on those bipedal mechs he was close to finalizing the design for master Soundwave's new body. All he needed now was a strong power source, but without any energon nearby it would be impossible. And to make things even more difficult, his energon level is down to 30%.

As he continued scanning the rest, Laserbeak heard a noise coming from a nearby alley way. Turning around he noticed some trash had been knocked over. Curious, he hovered over to investigate. As he got closer, a rat soon came out of it and scurried off the site of him. Laserbeak, seeing now that it was just a rodent, went back to business and continued his scans. After he was finished, the minicon soon took off. Unbeknownst to him, however, it wasn't the rat that knocked over the trash. Had he look around the corner and over the dumpster, he would have found a certain green-haired girl hiding behind it. C.C., the girl released from the capsule earlier.

C.C. had just recently awaken after having been shot in the head by the Royal Guard commander, and making a contract with a certain schoolboy, whom she assumes was the one responsible for the guards killing themselves. It would seem that the young man was making good use of his newfound power. Shortly after leaving the warehouse, C.C. began trying to make her way out of the battlefield. As wandered through the war-torn ghetto, she heard something strange coming from a nearby alley.

Making her way through it, the immortal was shocked to discover a bird-like drone scanning the damaged vehicles nearby. Wanting a closer look, she accidentally knocked over some garbage, attracting the "bird's" attention. Quickly, she hid behind the dumpster and the thing hovered over. Fortunately for her, a rodent was within the refuse and managed to drive away the metal thing's attention. Sighing with relief, she turned around to watch the drone continue its scans before it flew off into the distance.

Getting up, C.C. began to walking back down the alley, wondering what she had just seen. However, her thought were soon interrupted by someone.

 _"For someone wanting of death… you're certainly hiding from it…"_ said a raspy voice.

C.C. immediately turned around, only to find no one there.

"Who are you and where are you?" the witch questioned. After a moment of silence she then began to walk away until suddenly a reply came.

 _"Meet me… where the smoke bellows…"_ said the raspy voice once more, though it sounded farther.

"Smoke bellows?" she said wondering what the voice meant before noticing the large amount of smoke in the distance. The immortal had heard from nearby troops that something had crashed down earlier, causing that quake she felt earlier. Shaking her head, C.C. simply continues to walk in the opposite direction.

"Hmph. What makes you think I would want to meet you?"

What it said next soon stopped her cold. It was one word, something she had not heard in the longest of time.

It had called her by her real name.

 _"Meet me… where the smoke bellows… and all will be answered…"_ it finished as the voice faded away.

And like that, she turned around and began heading towards the crater. Now wanting to meet this mysterious voice to find out just how much it knows about her, as well as see what it wants.

* * *

Laserbeak continued monitoring for any possible energy source near or far, though he would mostly prefer if it was nearby as time was dwindling. As he was making another pass, he was suddenly under fire. Dodging it barely, he looked back to see that he being pursued by humans riding hovering VTOL (Vertical-takeoff and landing) gunships with designs similar to the rotorcrafts he'd seen previously on Earth.

"THIS IS AERIAL UNIT 6 TO COMMAND! UNIDENTIFIED BOGEY SPOTTED! I REPEAT! UNIDENTIFIED BOGEY SPOTTED!" the pilot radioed.

Laserbeak quickly increased his speed as he tried to outrun his pursuers. But they were hot on his trail, not wanting to lose track of their target. Seeing that he won't able to shake them off that easy, Laserbeak decided to pull some maneuvers on them, showing them who they were underestimating. He then counted his opponents, the total of being five gunships, and decided he would pick one off at a time.

As the gunships got closer, Laserbeak pulled to a full stop, causing the rapidly approaching hostiles to pass by and get in front of him. Taking aim, he shoots down one of them and makes a swift left turn down the adjacent street. The four aircrafts immediately turned around and continued to follow him. Once Laserbeak confirmed they were gaining on him again, he performed his next maneuver.

Heading towards one of the taller buildings, Laserbeak shot one of the windows. Flying into the building, the four pilots began positioning their craft around the building, firing every level of it. After a while, they stopped and waited for the smoke to clear. As it began to clear, it would seem they had eliminated the "bogey". That soon wasn't the case as a concentrated shot of plasma soon hit the tail blades of one of the gunships. Laserbeak sped out of the building as the damaged aircraft lost control and crashed into the side of said building. Three remaining gunships made haste after him, continuing the chase.

* * *

To say that Villeta Nu was upset would be an understatement. She was furious. Not only did she manage to lose her knightmare, she doesn't even remember how she got out of it. Now she was slowly making her back to the command post, hoping to come up with an excuse so she wouldn't look like a fool.

As she continued making her way, she heard a peculiar sound in the distance. Turning around she saw what looked like elegant metal bird coming around the corner, and straight at her. She quickly jumped out of the way as it flew by, shortly being followed by three gunships afterwards. While she avoided getting hit, she unfortunately landed onto a puddle that was on the side of the road. Now, not only did she lose her knightmare, she was soaked in rain water. It was there that she finally lost her cool and began to scream in anger.

Today was simply not her day.

* * *

Back at the G-1 base Dawson, one of Bartley's staff members, was put in charge of monitoring Unit 6's pursuit of an unidentified drone, of unknown origin and design, while Bartley and the rest focused on another recent development. Apparently the terrorists had managed to commandeer some of their Sutherlands and were slowly taking down their forces.

As Dawson monitored, he and the operators watched as this thing had taken out two pilots of the unit, hearing the poor bastards' screams before they died.

"Just what the hell are we up against?!" Dawson thought to himself before one of the operators spoke up.

"Sir! Bogey is changing course and is heading towards the combat zones the general is monitoring, want me to alert him?" the operator reported.

"No, I'll alert him myself. Continue monitoring the pursuit and alert me of any new developments." Dawson ordered as left the room. Going down the hall, he soon entered the command center. Apparently things weren't faring better on their end, if not worse.

"This failure is unacceptable!" barked Clovis

"Forgive me!" Bartley replied as their forces were soon being taken down by the terrorists.

All of a sudden a window popped up on the screen. On it was Lloyd Asplund, an Earl of the Holy Britannian Empire and the director of the Camelot research organization.

"Good Afternoon." said the scientist, looking smug as usually.

"What is it? We are in a middle of an operation!" the general yelled.

"I'd say it's time to deploy the ASEEC's special weapon." Lloyd replied. He was referring to the Advance Special Envoy Engineering Corps' experimental knightmare project, Lancelot. The scientist had been eager to collect combat data for their research for quite some time.

"We have no time for this right now!" Clovis stated.

"Sir!" Dawson finally chimed in.

"What the hell is it Dawson?!" Bartley roared.

"Sir, it's about the bogey Unit 6 found! It's heading towards the battlefield!"

"WHAT?!" said both Clovis and Bartley.

"I'm sorry, but what's this about a "bogey"?" Lloyd asked.

* * *

"R2 fire anchor."

"B7 use UN ordinance."

"N group you'll continue your advance."

Things were going smoothly for Lelouch. Like chess he, was soon controlling the board, manipulating his opponent's moves to where he wanted them. He was about to relay his next orders when what looked like "a giant metal bird" flew past his hiding spot. It soon was followed by three VTOL gunships, which fortunately didn't see him as they were too focused on their target. It and the three aircrafts were heading towards where N group was advancing.

"What the-? N group! You have contacts incoming!" the banished prince relayed.

N group was advancing on the enemy with ease when they got the message. Before they could ask where, a strange noise was coming west of their position. What they saw would be strangest thing they had ever seen thing. Three gunships were chasing what appeared to be… "a giant, metal, origami bird"?

Laserbeak noticed two groups and decided to use them to his advantage. Increasing his speed, he began diving towards the knightmares.

"LOOK OUT!" one of them yelled. But too late as Laserbeak soon grabbed the nearest knightmare with its robot appendages, and threw it at its pursuers. One was able to dodge it, but the other two weren't so lucky. The knightmare landed on one of the two gunships, which then cause it to collide with the other that was behind it, creating quite the explosion.

The knightmare pilots, both military and resistance fighters, had now stopped shooting each other and were trying to shoot the metal bird down while avoiding being grabbed next.

"N group, move to these coordinates." Lelouch ordered.

Receiving the markers on their screens they immediately left, leaving the Britannian military to deal with the metal menace.

Laserbeak soon managed to grab another one and threw it at the incoming gunship. It dodged it again, still heading towards Laserbeak. Seeing that it wasn't working, Laserbeak decided on taking the last gunship head on.

As the two got closer to each other, Laserbeak dives below it. As he did, he then turned sharply upwards, using its metal wing to slice off the craft's tail section. The gunship was soon spinning out of control, crashing towards the remaining Sutherlands. And like bowling, Laserbeak scored a strike.

With his pursuers gone, the flying Decepticon minicon took off to continue its search.

* * *

Lord Jeremiah Gottwald, leader of the Pureblood faction and Villeta's superior, was not far from Laserbeak's position and watched in shock at the carnage before him. This had thing literally had thrown knightmares at its enemies, as well as sliced through the gunship's tail like it was butter. And there was nothing he could do about it, as he had also lost his Sutherland, during an earlier engagement with the terrorists.

However, as he watched the metal monster finish off his comrades, something on the edge of his vision caught his attention. Lying not far from where Jeremiah was standing was a dead soldier, with a rocket launcher on his back. Rushing towards the body, he checked the rocket if it was loaded. It was, even more so, it was loaded with homing missile.

Quickly, Jeremiah picked up the launcher, took the safety off, and aimed at the metal beast.

"SMILE BIRDIE!" he roared. And with glee he fired the missile.

Laserbeak turned around and saw the incoming projectile. He immediately jetted off, the missile followed in pursuit.

Jeremiah smirked as the missile began to gain on the target. However it soon faded when one of the nearby soldiers spoke up.

"Uh oh."

"What do you mean "uh oh"?" the lord asked.

"Well sir, isn't our supply depot in the direction it's headed?" said the soldier.

As soon as those words were said did Jeremiah's face turn pale, realizing the blunder his action was about to cause.

* * *

Jenkins was your run of the mill Britannian, racist towards non-Britannians and took pride in his slaughtering of elevens. As like many others, he was growing impatient with the reloading process. He was at one of the temporary supply depots set up to refuel the knightmares after their grisly work. Jenkins rode to the nearest one right after he used the rest of his ammo on a small group of defenseless Elevens.

"What's taking so long, hurry it up so I can get back to work!" Jenkins yelled at the work crew.

"Shut up, chill out, and wait like the rest!" one of the technicians yelled back.

"Well if I don't get going soon, I'm going to explode just from waiting." He whined.

But just shortly after saying that did something flew by in a hurry, barely narrowing through between his knightmare and the supply truck full of ammo. Before he could even get chance to see what just crossed, he heard something else coming in from the distance. Jenkins turned around to see it what it was.

"WHAT THE FU-." That was all he could say before the missile had hit his Sutherland. The knightmare exploded, causing the truck full of ammo to detonate, which led to a chain reaction causing the rest of the supply depot to do so as well.

* * *

The explosion could be seen from all the way from the G-1 base. Everyone on the bridge froze as they watched the supply depot go off like a fireworks display on Mardi Gras. At that same time, the ground where their Sutherlands, that were just moments away from surrounding the terrorist, collapsed under them. As the streets crumble, dozens of knightmare units were lost in its wake.

Clovis couldn't tell which was more terrifying, the fact that the terrorists were outsmarting him and his staff, or the destruction being brought on by the unknown hostile.

"Your highness, are you there?" Lloyd called out, who was still on screen.

The prince began to snap out of it. Seeing that he was at his wits end, the prince decided to take up on the director's offer.

"Lloyd, that toy of yours…"

"It's already being prepped as we speak your highness." the scientist replied, already knowing what the prince was going to say next. Finally, he would get his data.

* * *

C.C. had made her way to edge of the crater. It took her a while, but she made it and what a sight to behold. Before her, the crater was as wide as a baseball field, going on miles deep underground. Smoke continued to rise from the impact site, but not as much as before. C.C. then looked around the edge of the crater, hoping to find some way of going down it safely. As she continued looking, a sound of gun clicking soon stopped her tracks.

"Freeze!" a Britannian soldier shouted. The witch turned around to see that the soldier aiming his pistol at her. Not wanting to be killed again, she complied.

"Sergeant, Graves here. You won't believe who I've found." the soldier called Graves spoke into his radio while still aiming the gun at the target.

"Is it the girl?" his squad leader spoke on the radio.

"Yes sir, found her near the edge of the impact site."

"I see you. Stay put we're coming over to you."

Moment later, a group of soldiers in knightmares arrived. Getting out, two of the soldiers grabbed the witch while the sergeant grabbed his portable radio and began contacting his superior.

"What is it Reginald?" came Bartley's voice from the mic.

"Sir I'm glad to report we have the girl in custody. I repeat, we've got the girl." Reginald reported.

"Excellent work sergeant! Remember, only your squad knows of this, and information about the girl is to remain classified from anyone else. With that said, you and your squad are to head to these coordinates, where you will be far from the battle and from any witnesses." Bartley replied.

However, before the coordinates could be given, the earth began to quake again. Suddenly cracks began forming in the pavement, causing ground they were standing on, to sink.

"Quick, back to your knightmares on the double!" the sergeant ordered. But it was too late, the ground caved in; sending the soldiers, their knightmares, and C.C. plummeting down into the crater.

* * *

"Sergeant? Sergeant!" the general called into mic, but there no response. "Damn it all!" he swore as he threw the mic on the ground.

"This is in intolerable! I want that girl Bartley!" Clovis demanded.

"We'll get her soon my liege, especially now that we know her location."

"In that case I want you to take a unit and personally oversee her capture." the prince commanded.

"But your highness -"

"No excuses!" Clovis said as he got off his throne. "We've finally have the upper hand again, Lancelot is mopping up the rest of terrorists controlling our stolen knightmares and the explosion from earlier seems to have taken care of our "unknown hostile". I'm heavily guarded, making it impossible for any assailant can get pass without being caught. We'll soon be done cleaning up the mess, and before that happens, I WANT THAT GIRL BACK IN OUR HANDS! AM I CLEAR GENERAL?! Clovis barked, having had had enough problems blowing up in his face.

"YES MY LORD!" Bartley and his staff stood at attention, not wanting to incur the prince's wrath.

Taking a breath, Clovis then sat back down on his throne. "Go. Now!" he ordered as they soon left the room.

"Soon, soon this nightmare will be over and everything will back on track." the Viceroy of Area 11 thought to himself as he stared at the smoke that continued to rise in the distance.

* * *

C.C. woke to find herself buried in rubble. Getting out of it, she soon found herself miles deep within the crater. The temperature was hot, as there was fire around her. Around her also were the crumpled bodies of the soldiers from earlier, as well as remains of their Sutherlands. There was also some debris and broken cars. Looking upwards, all C.C. could see was smoke. To her it looked like she had landed in hell, something she thought was fitting for her.

She soon got up and began to walk around. As she did, something caught her eye in the distance. Walking her way towards it, she soon stumbled upon something she could not believe. As the smoke cleared, before her was a giant metal body lying against the wall. To call it some form of knightmare would be an understatement, its design far beyond what anyone could comprehend.

Its body was dark blue in color with pink lights blinking here and there. It had a bipedal structure that was long and sleek in design. Its arms were extremely long, long enough to rest next to its knees and its fingers so thin they looked more like claws than hands. Its legs, also long, looked sort of hind-legged with pointy feet. Looking at the torso, its armor design was intricate, with light blue lines flickering behind it like veins. But what grabbed her attention the most was its head. Four spikes stuck out from the top of its head, making it look like it was wearing a crown. On the sides of the head were these fins that reminded her gills found on fishes. But the most disturbing part was its face, or rather lack of one. Instead it was sleek, black screen shaped similar to an elongated, upside-down triangle. C.C. had no idea if it was active or even looking at her. All in all, it was a horrifying sight to behold, so much she took some steps back from it.

 _"Intimidating isn't he?"_ the raspy voice spoke.

C.C. yelped as she was caught off guard by the returning voice. She looked around to see where it was coming form. Then all of a sudden, one of the flames near her grew larger, causing the immortal to fall backwards. Lying on her side, she used her free arm to cover her eyes as the flames grew bright. Within it, a silhouette of a face appeared. It also looked like it was wearing a crown, but this one actually had a face. It had piercing blue eyes and a beard. C.C.'s eyes widen in shock as she became speechless at the imposing visage before her. The raspy voice soon spoke again, only this time in a sterner manner.

 _"I am Vector Prime, one of the original thirteen primes and guardian of time and space. I'm in need of your services witch, and you'll do well to heed my will."_

She stared into the flaming visage with shock and awe before finally coming to her senses. She then began speaking to the ghostly image.

"How do you know me and what do you want?" C.C. asked.

 _*Sigh* "What part of "guardian of time and space" didn't you quite understand? As for the latter question, I'm in need of your services. My presence in this universe is limited, as the walls between your realm and mine will begin to seal once more."_ the ancient prime responded.

"That still doesn't tell me what you fully are, what is your reason is for being here, or even how you know me exactly. Then again…" C.C. glanced at the blue, metal giant near her. "… It wouldn't be hard to guess that your friend there is the reason."

 _"Friend?! HA! That Cybertronian before you is hardly anyone's "friend". And yes, he's the reason I'm here. You see, we have a problem on our hands, you and I."_

"What do you mean "problem"? And what does have to do with me." she asked.

 _"_ _You're right, allow me to correct myself. What I meant to say was you AND EVERYONE ELSE ON THIS PLANET HAVE, along with me, A BLOODY PROBLEM ON OUR HANDS!" Vector yelled at the witch._

"Alright, alright, no need to yell!" C.C. replied. "But how exactly is that thing a problem for us?"

 _"_ _Well it's an incredibly long story that could take a solar cycle to explain. Unfortunately, I don't have such time as the walls between our universes are closing, and it will be some time before I can figure out a way to safely open them again. So with that said... well... here's this for your "viewing pleasure"."_ Vector said before shooting a lightning bolt of sorts at the immortal.

As C.C. was being shocked, images soon filled her mind. She began seeing stars and planets, and then saw a world of metal and living machines. They were like this mechanical giant, but were all different and unique. Some had faces, different genders, individual personalities. In a way, they were like humans. She was surprised by a unique feature they seem to possess, they could transform. From vehicles, to aircrafts, to simple devices. C.C. began to see its past, watching and learning bits and pieces of it.

This mech before her was a Cybertronian that looked similar to the one she had seen, but was a lot more bulkier and muscular. Its, or rather his, name was Soundwave and he was once a simple logistics clerk, who then became a mighty gladiator, and almost bested a terrifying warrior by the name of Megatron. She watched as Soundwave became Megatron's first and most dedicated follower in his rebellion against the corrupt government that enforced a rigid and restrictive caste system, similar to Britannia's number system. C.C. then watched the silent mech witness the trial that would tear a friendship between Megatron and one known as Orion Pax, later Optimus Prime, apart as well as the group. One side followed the Prime and his fellow Autobots, who stood for peace and freedom. The others became Decepticons and followed Megatron, whose rebellion now became a regime where only the strongest survived and ruled. And soon enough, the peaceful and beautiful planet, transformed into a literal hell.

C.C. watched as Soundwave, who now looked liked the one she saw before, fight against the Autobots in the Great War, bringing chaos and destruction in their wake. She watched him hack networks and systems with ease, watched him slice, slash, and blast Autobots with great skill, and watched his undying loyalty to his master. When giving an objective or a mission by Megatron, Soundwave would complete it without failure. He was cold, calculating, ruthless, and was willing to do anything necessary to achieve his objective. Soundwave was by far the very definition of a perfect servant and soldier, loyal and unstoppable. Even when his master had fallen, he would be there to revive him by any means possible, and would follow him into oblivion for the Decepticon cause. Soundwave saw him as not only his master, but a mentor that he considers to be the Decepticon cause and Cybertron's future. With that said, he would obey his master and go through with plans that were absolutely diabolical, some of which led to their homeworld becoming inhospitable. The immortal witch soon saw the events that led to a massive exodus from their world into the stars, where their war continued to rage. Eventually their conflict eventually found its way towards a certain planet, hers.

The immortal witch found herself looking at Earth, but soon found out that this was not the Earth she knew. This one was different, there was no Britannia or Area 11. In this world, there was the British, and they were successful in pushing back Napoleon and his forces. However, there too was a "Washington's rebellion", which was called the American Revolution, they were successful and became their own country and eventually superpower known as the United States. The history of this world was very much different from hers, and it wasn't technologically advanced as hers in some areas, but it was in others. A good example being they had managed to reach the Earth's moon and set up a space station in their planet's orbit. But there was one thing that stood out the most to her, there was no Geass on this planet. There was no collective unconsciousness, no supernatural powers to be found, it was as though it never existed in this realm.

C.C. soon watched as Soundwave and the other Decepticons arrive on this planet along with the Autobots, and they soon continued their war on it, though mostly in secret. As they years went by, both sides suffered heavy casualties. Among them, the majority of Soundwave's minicon team. During a mission to retrieve a minicon spy nearby an Autobot base, a firefight between both sides ensued, which resulted in an explosion occurring that consumed both the spy, the two minicon brothers, and the feline. The only one left of the team was the bird-like flyer known as Laserbeak. Afterwards, Soundwave would take a vow of silence after the loss of his three minions, who were also the closest people he considered friends. The war continued, and eventually the Decepticons were winning over the Autobots. However a few remained, and the Decepticons were beginning to be in need of energon.

In need of energon to fuel their war machine, the Decepticons began mining energon, which had been on this planet when it was seeded during the war. But their mining operations would be under constant attack from the remaining Autobots, led by Optimus Prime. Eventually, Megatron returned after his expedition into the depths of space. His return soon set a chain of events that would lead towards the end of the war. From Megatron's plan to create an undead army of Terrorcons to the near revival of the Dark God Unicron. After that, the hunt for the Iacon Relics and the discovery of the Omega Lock, which to the last two events. Shockwave's Project Predacon, and the final battle of the restored Omega Lock, where Megatron fell and the Decepticons were finally defeated. It was also during that battle, that Soundwave was sent to another dimension called "the Shadowzone". The witch found it quite ironic, for someone that has been the victor against so many Autobot, he was finally outwitted and defeated by three Earth children. But the memories did not end there, as continued to watch the last wave of it that explained how he ended up here.

After being sent to an alternate dimension that existed outside the mainstream universe, Soundwave watched as his mentor and master perish before his optics, causing the silent mech to become enraged as his faction fell and his cause with it. And if that wasn't enough, Soundwave was also there to witness his master revive once more, only to be possessed by Unicron to destroy Primus, who was Cybertron's core. And though he could do nothing, Soundwave was relieved to see his master freed from Unicron's influence, as Optimus soon trapped the chaos god in the container that once held the Allspark. But his rejoice was not for long, as shortly after being freed, Megatron declared the Decepticon cause dead and exiled himself from Cybertron as he left for parts unknown. Soundwave was torn by Megatron's decision. While he could understand his master's reasoning, a part of him felt betrayed by it. Everything he had done, all the energy he put into the cause, everything he held dear, wasted. Soundwave did not know what he would do now without the Decepticon cause as his purpose, but he did know that unless he found a way out of his prison, he was done for. And it was then that C.C. saw what exactly happened that caused the Decepticon spymaster/communications chief to be sent into her realm.

C.C. watched as Soundwave opened a portal at the same time the Autobots opened their spacebridge. She watched as he ran and grabbed onto Ratchet as the portal became a singularity. She then watched as Soundwave was impaled with some sort of broken staff thrown by Bumblebee, and then sucked into the collapsing aperture as he lost his grip. And then finally the witch saw the Decepticon launched out of the portal, high up in the atmosphere of her world, and watched him free fall and crashed into the surface of the Shinjuku ghetto. Soon the flood of vision was ended by a bright flashing light, and the immortal soon found herself back in the crater again.

 _"_ _Enjoyed the show? I hope you found it informative."_ Vector asked.

"Very." C.C. said as she glared at the ghostly Prime.

 _"_ _Well now that you're up to speed, you can now understand our situation at the moment."_

"No, it's your situation actually. Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you say that you're supposedly a "guardian of time and space"? Why didn't you prevent this in the first place?!"

 _"_ _I would have if I had known this would happen! Usually cases involving accidental bridging between the normal dimension and outer dimension results with someone being stuck on either side. And usually with these cases the people involved usual sort the problem out themselves, so naturally I don't pay too much attention to them. However, this is situation is a new one, and is a troubling one if any. Instead of a typical hole between dimensions, the fool here has some how managed to do the impossible and BREAK THE WALLS BETWEEN UNIVERSES! ESPECIALLY COMPLETELY DIFFERENT ONES!"_ Vector exclaimed. _"Something like this shouldn't even be remotely possible, considering that dire consequences of breaking that boundary. If it wasn't for the pleasant fact that the wall can repair itself, we would all be doomed as our two universes collided into one another, and completely be destroyed in the process with us in it!"_ Vector then sighed and started to calm down. _"Anyway, with my attention mostly elsewhere at the time, I didn't notice the chaotic rift he created until it was too late. Fortunately I was able to keep it stable and shut it off before any more damage could be caused. However, I was unable to prevent Soundwave from going through that wall, and going into your world. And since the wall has begun to heal and seal again once more, I am unable to retrieve him. Thus I needed to come up with a plan quickly before the hole is completely closed."_

"And I take it that a part of your plan involves me? Furthermore, why should I even care? I don't care what happens to the human race really, and I'm immortal so why should I worry about being killed by some tall, metal, killer robot?" C.C. inquired.

 _"A_ _part of it does involve you. And you should give a damn considering that, immortal or not, he'll make sure you wish that you could die... then again that's what you've been trying to accomplish for time now, right?"_

"Indeed it has. Without death, what's the point in living? Besides, I never wanted to become immortal, it was forced upon me by that nun." C.C. said as she remembered that moment centuries ago.

 _"_ _True. Before planning, I did take a look of your world's timeline, including your past. While I do pity your predicament, I do not condone the lives you ruined with your "contracts"."_

"Another reason why I wouldn't mind dying." the witch said.

 _"_ _Maybe, but in the future, your wish might change."_

"What do you mean?" C.C. asked, curious by what he meant.

 _"_ _I'm not a fortune teller dear, I'm a guardian of time and space. So I won't tell you what will happen in the future. But suffice it to say that in the events to come, and the individuals you will meet, your outlook of life and death might change."_ Vector replied.

"I doubt it, no matter what happens, there's no changing my mind."

 _"_ _If that's the case, then how about we discuss a "contract", but from me?"_

"Really? A contract? Just what could you offer to make me agree to such?"

 _"_ _Finality, if that is truly your wish. With my power, I could bring your existence to an end."_

"Is that so? In that case, what would you have me do?"

 _"_ _Before we discuss the terms of the contract, I'll need to explain some things. Since I can't bring him back at this time, I'm left with two choices. One, I could leave him to die of his wounds, but then your kind would find his corpse. If they do, I'm afraid of what they might do with the technology he possesses. While it would certainly give a significant boost in technological advancements, it could very just increase the conflict among them, adding blood to my hands. The other choice would be to heal him myself, but considering it was humans that got him in this mess to begin with, he'll most likely try to exterminate you all. But I have come up with a third option to solve the second option, and it's the one that involves your ability."_

"My ability... wait... NO, out of the question! He's already dangerous the way he is, giving him that power would just make him even more powerful and more difficult to stop!" she protested, knowing exactly what the ancient Prime meant.

 _"_ _On the contrary C.C., if everything goes the way I have foreseen, it will make him more controllable than you think." Vector countered._

"Explain." the witch demanded.

 _"_ _Well for starters, in order for you to be able to make a contract with Soundwave, you'll need a bit of my power for the transfer to work. If not, you won't be able to since he's not human, and thus not part of the "collective human unconsciousness", or "Gods" as some of you put it. Now once the combination is complete and we convince our silent Decepticon here to agree to our contract, the result will not only solve our little problem for the time being, but you'll be given a "familiar" out of it." the ancient Prime explained._

"A familiar? Wait, you don't mean..." C.C. then turned to face the unconscious Soundwave.

 _"_ _By making Soundwave agree, he will be bound to serve you until such time when I can retrieve him. You have already seen how much of an effective servant he can be, no doubt such abilities will be of great use to you."_

"Indeed it would, especially if I'm to get out of this place." she then turned to face Vector again. "I take it that I'm not getting a servant just for the hell of it?"

 _"_ _Correct, we now get to the terms of our contract. In exchange for having the Decepticon become your servant, you are to watch him and make sure he doesn't wreak havoc on humanity. This servitude will end when I return to retrieve him, and when I do, I will grant you your wish." Vector stated._

"So in other words, I'm to babysit him until you get back."

 _"_ _Precisely. Do we have a deal?"_

"We do." C.C. said in agreement. "However, before we start I just want to point one thing out."

 _"_ _And that is?"_

"What makes you think Soundwave will agree to our contract? I don't think he'll want to submit to an "inferior"." C.C. said as she walked towards the Decepticon. "Especially when his minion is still out there and is no doubt finding the means to repair his master."

 _"_ _I doubt the minicon you encountered will pose a problem for us."_

"How so?" she asked.

Suddenly, the sound explosion occurs above them and the two soon feel it. Seconds later, Laserbeak falls from above and crash lands near the two, badly damaged and sparking. Along with the minicon, several pieces of a destroyed knightmare, particularly one that was white and gold.

"I don't suppose you could elaborate on what just happened?" C.C. asked as she stared at the downed Decepticon flyer.

* * *

 _Earlier..._

Suzaku Kururugi was gaining after the terrorist mastermind, dodging his shots with great ease. The enemy then tried shooting the buildings, hoping the falling debris would throw off his pursuer. But Suzaku simply continued to expertly dodge them and maintained his pursuit after him.

"Bastard, he's tearing things up for no reason." Suzaku said.

Suddenly, his instruments began to alert him. Turning around, Suzaku saw a mother and her child falling from above. Quickly breaking off his pursuit with the terrorist, he turned the Lancelot around and made it jump, catch the two as he did.

Back near the perimeter, Lloyd and his crew witness the heroic act on their monitors.

"Huh, he saved someone?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, so it would seem." One of his assistants responded.

"Hmm, it's very strange of him." Lloyd then replied.

After putting the mother and child down, she ran off screaming with her child, leaving Suzaku perplexed. Cecile Croomy, Lloyd's main assistant, chimed in through the speakers.

"Suzaku, are you tired? We'll call it quits for today."

"No, I'm fine. Let me keep goi-." Suzaku didn't get to finish as something rammed into the Lancelot.

After skidding on the pavement, the Lancelot turned towards facing what hit it. Suzaku's eyes widened at what hovered before him, the unidentified "metal bird" from the reports.

"Suzaku? Are you okay?" Cecile asked.

Suzaku didn't answer as he prepared to fight off the metal monster as it began to launch itself again at him.

Unbeknownst to Suzaku, Laserbeak had finally found the strong energy source he'd been looking for, the last major component in his plan to revive his master. And it was inside the Yggdrasil Drive of his knightmare frame.

The Lancelot's Core Luminous.

 **That's it for chapter 1. Like I said before, chapter two will be up soon. And in it will be differences from the old Silent Metal Ronin, particularly Laserbeak stealing the Lancelot instead of its core, and a more detailed fight scene between Soundblaster and the Britannian Sutherlands. So with that said, expect chapter two soon.**


End file.
